bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Antilles asked Bail Organa for some assistance
In the courtyard of the Aldera Royal Palace on Alderaan, several figures stood around a stone table discussing their next course of action. Senator Bail Organa - "I understand what Mon Mothma is trying to achieve here Captain, but the emperor's eyes leer in my direction. I simply cannot move publicly against the Empire and she has done. We alderaans have to tread lightly." Captain Raymund Antilles - "Your precaution is foreseeable under these circumstances Senator Organa, Madam Mothma is simply trying to follow the leads you have provided her. It has recently come to our knowledge that one of Tarkin's research facilities is located on an asteroid in the Corulag systems. Without additional assistance, we would not be unable to breach the facility." Senator Bail Organa - "Captain Antilles, you know as well as I do that Alderaan had it's forces depleted after the Clone Wars. We have since sent out all of our military armament aboard the armory warship "Another Chance", which is programmed to continually jump through hyperspace until called home by the High Council. We do not have any resources to provide to this raid you speak of." Captain Raymund Antilles - "Mon Mothma is not asking for an Alderaan military presence, she is asking you if you can get us to Corulag under the flag of diplomatic immunity, once there we will do the rest." Senator Bail Organa - "She has been asking much and more from me ever since we had started this alliance. I have put everything on the line that I care about for that woman, and that includes my own succession." Captain Raymund Antilles - "Bail, you and I both know that she..." Senator Bail Organa - "Enough Raymund... now if that is all she wanted from me, why did she send you all the way here, she could of sent that via coded transmission?" Captain Raymund Antilles - "Oh, I'm not here for her, "The Sundered Heart" is in needs for some repairs and I figured that if anywhere in the galaxy could fix her up, it would be here." Senator Bail Organa - "So how is that ship of mine?" Captain Raymund Antilles - "YOURS? With all due respect your lordship, you gave her to me 19 years ago after Alderaan disarmed as you have clearly pointed out. Senator Bail Organa - "Does it look like I'm holding a lightsaber at your throat Ray, I'm just kidding with you!" Captain Raymund Antilles - "Well you do look a little snubbish sometimes, Bail!" Senator Bail Organa - "HA! Now back to business, when do you plan on hitting the facility!" Captain Raymund Antilles - "We'll make for Corulag within the month, we have forces stationed near the planet and I've hand picked my infiltration, they've showed alot of promise over the past few months and should be able to take this on. Senator Bail Organa - "I wish you plenty of success, may the force be with you!" Captain Raymund Antilles - "and to you Senator Organa, now where is that lovely daughter of yours that I make a nice impression!" Main Page / Cut Scenes